Lost Love
by Outlaw Jessie James
Summary: Spike leaves after the attempted rape and gets his soul. After he leaves, Buffy finds out shes two and a half months pregnant. Spike comes back and finds out his family was resurrected, including someone close to him that died 131 years ago. Who is this m
1. Chapter 1: News

Chapter 1:

Sunnydale, California(the Hellmouth)

The Summers House

Buffy groaned as she threw off the covers and stumbled to the bathroom, leaned over the toilet, and puked. This had been happening for a couple of

weeks now. Actually, more like two and a half months.

"Buffy, you need to go to the doctor. I know that you hate the hospital, but your the Slayer, and Slayers dont get sick, and your sick."

"Dawnie, im fine. Its just the stomache flu, really. I dont need to go to the doctor." said Buffy, trying to assure her. Dawn rolled her eyes and snorted. "Sorry,

ive already made and appointment for the doctor on friday."

"Come on Dawn, I dont wanna go!" whined Buffy as she pouted. "Sorry Buffy, ive made the appointment and your not getting out of it." buffy scowled as she glared

at her sister. Dawn just ignored her sister as she walked back to her room.

Restfield Cemetery

Osiris...

Tsuretekuru ano shindeiru(Bring the dead)

Mukashi hi/mae(no)... inochi...(Back to life)

Yurusu karerao ni(Permit them to)

Ikiteru mo ichido(Live once more)

There was a flash of light, and suddenly, twelve bodies that lay on the ground started to move.

Somewhere in Africa...

"Now I give you your soul..." growled the demon as his eyes glowed green.

"My soul! You gave me a bloody soul! I wanted to get this bloody chip out of my sodding head, you wanker. Never mind, maybe with a soul I can get Buffy to fall in love with me." he sighed.

Sunnydale, California(the Hellmouth) 

Sunnydale Memorial Hospital

Friday 10:00 a.m.

Buffy practically jumped when the doctor walked in. "Did you find out whats wrong with me?" asked Buffy. She looked very tired. Probabally from puking or very little sleep. Maybe even both.

"Yes I did. Congradulations Miss Summers, your two and a half months pregnant." There was a loud thump as Buffys eyes rolled into the back of her head and she fell to the ground in a dead faint.

10 minutes later...

Buffy groaned. Her head hurt really badly. -Damn, what the hell happened.- she thought. ""Are you ok Miss Summers? That was a nasty spill you took." asked the nurse.

"I had one hell of a dream." mutter Buffy as she rubbed her head.

The doctor chuckled. "It wasnt a dream Miss Summers, you really are pregnant."

"Your sure Im..." she paused, trying to digest this information. "...Pregnant?..." The doctor smiled. "Yes Miss Summers, we made sure to double check."

"Thank you doctor." Buffy turned amd walked out, still very pale from shock.

At the Summers house...

Buffy walked into the living room and collapsed onto the couch and scowled. - How can I be Pregnant? Spikes a vampire. Hes not able to have children. Damnit! What the fuck is going on? What am I going to do? How am I going to tell everyone else that Im pregnant with a vampires child? Spikes child? I can barely take care of myself and Dawn, so how the hell can I take care of a child too? What happens if the Watchers Council(stupid bastards) finds out Im pregnant with a vampires child? Will they kill it? Will they kill me? Dawn?... Giles?... Xander?... Anya?... Willow?... Tara?... Spike?...-

She was so wrapped up in her thoughts that she didnt notice Dawn and Willow walk in. " Buffy, whats wrong?" Buffy jumped. She looked up and saw Willow standing in front of the couch staring at her.

" Whatd the doctor say? Did you find out whats wrong with you?" questioned Dawn. Buffy opened her mouth, then closed it.

"Its just the flu, thats all." Willow was about to say something, but Giles walked into the livingroom along with Tara, Xander and Anya.

"Buffy, we have a problem." sighed Giles. Buffy rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Let me guess, Apocalypse, demons trying to take over, and or trying to end the world." said Buffy sarcastically.

"Well, surprisingly no, not this time." chuckled Giles.

"Well then what the hell is it Giles?" asked Dawn annoyed

"Dawn Marie Summers watch your bloody language or Ill take you over my damn knee and spank you, do you understand me?' bellowed Buffy angerly.

"Buffy, your not giving down a good example by cursing yourself." scolded Giles.

"Youve been hanging out with Captain Peroxide way to freaking much," muttere Xander.

"Thats enough, both of you. It seems that twelve bodies were dug up in England and brought to Sunnydale, and they were resurrected. explained Giles.

"Oh great, we have to do research, what fun." muttered Xander sarcastically.

"Yeah, time to research. Lets get to it." said Buffy distractedly.

Tara glanced at her worriedly. She could tell that something was wrong with the Slayer. -Ill have to talk to her later on."


	2. Chapter 2: A New Problem

Jessie: I managed to get two chapters up in two days! YAY! Hopefully I can finish the third chapter and get that up tomorrow. Now here is the disclaimer

Disclaimer: I dont own Buffy the Vampire Slayer and I never will unfortunatley. And I wish Spike was mine because hes really hot, but Im just wishing.-sighs-Buffy is OOC because she is pregnant and pregnant women have mood swings alot.

Chapter 2: A New Problem

The Magic Box

Two days later they sat in the Magic Box trying to find out what they could about the people that had been ressurected, but so far they couldnt find anything, and the Council wouldnt tell them anything except they had been buried in England, and ressurected in Sunnydale.

"Damnit! Why cant we find anything! This is starting to piss me off!" cursed Buffy. Giles looked at Buffy and sighed.

"Why dont you take a walk or something? Clear your mind?" Buffy sighed.

"Fine. What bloody ever. Ill be back later." she stood up and walked out the door.

"Buffys been acting a bit odd lately. Anyone know whats wrong with her?" asked Giles

"No idea!" chorused Dawn, Willow, Xander, and Tara. Everyone looked at Anya.

"Dont look at me. Im not buddy-buddy with her. Besides, why dont you ask Xander since hes the one thats supposed to be freinds with her." sneered Anya

"Anya, this isnt about us, its about Buffy. And I agree with Giles. Buffys been acting alot wierder then she usally does. Im worried about her." said Xander worriedly.

With Buffy...

Buffy was sitting at the Expresso Pump drinking her coffee. She sighed. The moodswings, the morning sickness, everything sucked. She was grouchy one moment, happy the next. These moodswings were driving her nuts, along with the morning sickness. Her eyes welled with tears. -Im so scared. What if Spike doesnt come back? What if I never get the chance to tell him how I feel or about the baby?- She looked up at the sky holding back tears. -Please come back Spike, I love you, I need you..- She hadnt noticed a group of people were heading towards her.

"Hey Buffy, howve you been?" asked a very familiar voice of Angel. Buffys head snapped up as she stared at Angel in shock.

"Angel?" yelped Buffy in shock. "Whatre you doing here? I thought you were in L.A. helping the powers?"

"Hello to you too Buffy." said Angel sarcastically. "I was in L.A. helping the powers but I decided to visit you for a while." Cordelia walked over and grinned at her.

"Hey Buffy, how are you? You dont know how much Ive missed this hell hole of a town." chuckled Cordelia as she looked around remembering her life in Sunnyhell...er Sunnydale. Wesley walked over and smiled at her.

"Hello Elizabeth, howve you been, well, since you came back?" Buff glared at him and punched him in, you guessed it, the nose!(she seems to have a habit of punching people in the nose, doesnt she?)

"Dont ever call me Elizabeth again or Ill kick your bloody ass six ways to sunday, you wanker." yelled Buffy angerly. Angel, Wesley, and Cordelia stared at her in surprise. Gwen and Gunn were both laughed at the look on their faces. Angel looked surprised. -I didnt know Buffys name was Elizabeth! Why does she go by Buffy?- he wondered confused. Cordelia glanced at Wesley in confusion.

"Elizabeth? I thought her name was Buffy?" Buffy meanwhile, was giving Wesley such a bad look, that if looks could kill, he would definitely be dead. Wesley took a step back and winced in fear of the petite blond Slayer. Buffy, still glaring at Wesley said "My name is Elizabeth Anne Summers, but my cousin Cecelia called me Buffy because she couldnt say Elizabeth, and she couldnt say Beth because she hadnt grown all of her baby teeth, so she called me Buffy and it stuck. The only person that calls me Elizabeth but my dad, and he knows I hate that name." Angel frowned. -I went out with her and I didnt know this? I didnt really know her like I thought.- Angel snapped out of his thoughts when he felt something wet on his shirt. He looked down and saw puke on his shirt. He cringed at the smell. He looked at Buffy and noticed she was really pale.

"Buffy, are you ok? Your pretty pale, and you just puked on my shirt. Are you sick?"

"I-I-Im fine. Its just the flu. Ill be fine, really." Buffys voice came high and nervous. Angel frowned.. Lorne stared at the nervous Slayer. He knew what was wrong, but he didnt say anything.

"Come on, you can change your shirt at my house. Oh, and sorry about your shirt Angel." she flashed him a fake smile. Lorne stared at the blond Slayer, not aware that she knew he was staring at her. They arrived at Revello Drive and Buffy motioned for the A.I. team to go inside. Before she could take a step, she felt bile rise up in her throat. She ran to the edge of the porch, bent over, and puked.

Unknown Location...

"Well, have you got any news for me, Gray? Im getting tired of waiting!" Gray winced at his bosss anger. Hopefully he wouldnt get any angrier at him."We havent gotten any cameras set up yet." Gray watched as the bosss face turned red, closed his eyes, and awaited his punishment.

At the Magic Box...

Giles sighed. He had sent the others home for the night, deciding that they would be better off getting some rest. The only one still there was Anya, and she was counting money.(Figures!) He stared at her and smiled. He loved to watch her. He loved the way her hair hung in her face, her lucious red lips, her beautiful brown eyes, the way her breast bounced when she walked, her personality, the way she talked. He hadnt noticed that while he had been thinking, he had been walking over to Anya.

"Do you need anything else done?" Giles smiled nervously. "Only one more thing."

"Whats that?" he leaned forward and whispered "this!" and he kissed her passionately on the lips.


	3. Chapter 3: Tara Finds Out

Sorry it took so long, I was trying to figure out how to do the fight scene and its my very first one for this story, and I had to figure out how to introduce one of the characters to Buffy. I had writers block, which really sucked. Well, enjoy chapter three!

Disclaimer: I never have and never will own Buffy the Vampire Slayer or Angel. But I do own Rebecca, Nicholas, Matthew, Christine, James, Lily, Derek, Elizabeth, Zachary, Shawn Kymberlie, William Jr., and Dylan.

Chapter 3: Tara Finds Out

Summers House

Buffy sat in the kitchen eating pickles dipped in ice cream and ketchup with horse radish. Tara frowned as she walked into the kitchen, then almost gagged when she saw what Buffy was eating. "Buffy, are you alright? Youve b-been act-acting kinda w-weird lately. I-Im w-worried about you, a-and b-because y-your a-aura is... different. A-And w-why are y-you e-eating t-t-that. I-its d-disgusting." asked Tara worriedly. Buffy sighed and put her food down.

"Im not sure if I should tell anyone just yet." Tara sighed. "B-Buffy, y-you k-know y-you c-can t-trust m-me. Y-you t-told m-me a-about y-your... r-relationship...with S-Spike, I w-wont t-tell anyone, I s-swear. Pl-please, Im w-worried a-about y-you." Buffy hesitated, not sure if she should tell anyone, but decided Tara could keep her secret. "Alright, but lets go to Spikes crypt so no one will over hear us." Tara nodded, giving a reassuring smile to the blond Slayer.

Spikes Crypt...

They walked to Spikes crypt without distractions and went inside and sat down. Tara noticed that Buffys aura was... well different. "B-Buffy?" Buffy sighed. "Before I tell you, you have to swear on your life that you will not tell anyone about this unless I tell you you can. Otherwise Ill track you down and kill you, do you understand me?"

(Sorry shes OOC, shes pregnant and her mothering instincts are kicking in. Her instincts are telling her she has to protect her child) Tara flinched at the threat and because of the tone of her voice., but nodded anyways. "Yes."

"Alright, I know you wont tell anyone because you didnt tell anyone about me and Spike. But if anyone found out about this, Ill be a target for demons, vampires, and maybe even the Watchers Council." she wrung her hands together nervously, shifting in her seat. "Tara, Im two and a half months pregnant... with Spikes child."

Taras eyes widened in shock. "H-how I-I t-thought that vampires c-couldnt h-have ch-children?" Buffy frowned. "I dont know. But if anyone found out..." she trailed off as she shuddered at the thought of someone finding out and trying to take or kill her baby. "You cant tell anyone, please." She looked like she was going to cry. Tara smiled and pulled her into a hug. "Dont worry, I wont. Ill keep your secret.

Unknown Location...

"Well, looks like our guest are fully awake." chuckled the Boss. A man around the age of 58 looked at the boss and spat on his face. "Let us go you bloody-" there was a omph as he was punched in the stomache. "Nicholas! Leave my husband alone!" yelled a woman around the age of 52. There were also two men in their twentys, one in his thirtys, and three women in there twentys. Among them were three children, two boys around 9 and 12, and a girl around 8 years of age. The boss just sneered at them in disgust. The Boss hadnt noticed that a woman had snuck up behind him. Suddenly the Boss fell to the ground unconscious. "Rebecca!" The woman known as Rebecca quickly untied them. "Come on lets go!" They quickly escaped after knocking out the guards.

With Buffy and Tara...

Buffy and Tara had left Spikes crypt and were walking through the cemetary when they heard several screams. Buffy rolled her eyes. "Ive got a job to do." Tara grabbed her arm. "B-Buffy, a-are y-you s-sure i-its a good idea to f-fight w-while your pre-pregnant?" Buffy smiled. "I may be pregnant, but Im still the Slayer, and I have a job to do." Tara knew she was right and sighed. "J-just b-be c-careful." Buffy smile and took off in the direction of the screams.

Where Rebecca and the Others are...

Buffy saw a group of people being held by a group of 15-20 vampires. She decided that she needed a plan to beat all twenty by herself. She scowled. -Screw planning! Im just going to attack them like I usally do. Whats the point of planning? Ill make it up as I go along like I usally do.- Thats when she saw the mausoleum right behind the group. They were almost right underneath it. She grinned. She climed up on top of it and hid in the shadows, listening to the vampires talk. "Well, well, well. Looks like weve found our dinner." sneered the leader. "Yeah looks like well have fun tonight." sneered another vampire as he eyed the females with lust.

Buffy jumped down behind the vampire, whipped out her stake, and plunged it into his back and watched as he turned to dust. The other vampires stared at her in shock. The leader then snapped out of it and yelled "KILL HER!" They lunged. Buffy dodged one attack as she whirled around and plunged a stake into a fledgelings heart. Rebecca saw that she would need her help, and quickly started fighting along side the other woman. Fighting back to back, they plunged stakes in to the vampires hearts. Now, there were only 10 vampires left. Taking 5 each, the easily took care of the rest of them.

Buffy turned to the woman that had helped her fight the vampires. She was 19 and had brown hair and brown eyes and didnt look very strong at all. In fact, she looked extremely petite and fragile. Buffy smiled. "Hi, Im Buffy Summers, and you are?" Rebecca studied the woman and determined that she was human and a possible allie. She smiled at the older woman and said "Hi, Im Rebecca Winters...the Vampire Slayer."

Jessie:Cliffie! sorry have to wait for chapter 4 to find out what happens. Unfourtantely, that wont be for awhile because I have even started chapter 4 yet.

Reviews so far:

LoveHiei-Rine: Love it! I always said you need a story with buffy haveing spike's baby! good for you!

MusicaGrant: O...Now this is very interesting!

WillowWiccan: please continue this! it's great! Spuffy 4eva!

Please Review my story!


	4. Chapter 4: The Third Vampire Slayer

**_Jessie: _**Sorry it took so long for chapter 4... I was stuck on what to do. Well, heres what you have been waiting for... CHAPTER 4!!!!!!!!! Buwahahahahahahahahaha!!!!!!

**_Disclaimer:_** I do not own Buffy the Vampire Slayer... It belongs to Joss Whedon. I just wish I did. But I do own Rebecca, Nicholas, Matthew, Christine, James, Lily, Derek, Elizabeth, Zachary, Shawn, Kymberlie, William Jr., and Dylan.

"talk"

-Buffys thoughts-

_** Chapter 4: The Third Vampire Slayer**_

Buffy stared at her in shock and then sighed. "Let me guess, Faith is dead and your her replacement?" Rebecca frowned. "I do not know who this Faith is, but I am not her replacement." Buffy frowned.

"The only way you can be a Vampire Slayer is if Faith is dead. And last I heard she was in jail." Rebecca went into a fighting stance as she glared at Buffy. "Who are you and how do you know about Vampire Slayers!?!?!?!"

Buffy just glared back. "My name is Elizabeth Summers, the Vampire Slayer." The group behind Rebecca were dead silent. "You said your name was Buffy Summers! And how is that possible! There can only be one Slayer at a time! Why should I believe you!?!?!"

Buffy rolled her eyes. Buffy is a nickname I got when I was a child. And fine, dont believe me! I dont really care! Im tired, sore, naseous, my ankles hurt, and I want to maim and kill something! DONT PISS ME OFF!!!!!!!!!" Rebecca and the group behind her took a step back nervously, not sure if she was mentally stable.(A/N: She is, but she is pregnant, hence the mood swings and shorter temper.)

"Well, it figures B is losing her temper like usual... Figures considering she almost gutted me." Buffy whirled around, only to see Faith standing there smirking. "How the fuck did you get out of jail! You were in there for murder!" Faith shrugged. "Surprise!" Buffy glared at her in anger. "Why the bloody hell should I forgive you!?!? You tried to kill me, my mom, my friends, and my boyfriend!"

Faith cringed, but looked her straight in the eye. "Because Im your Sister Slayer and were one in the same. Besides, you were willing to forgive me before, why cant you now?" Buffy wasnt sure what to do. But Faith wasnt finished talking.

"I also need you to help me. Buffy froze. "Why would the Council want to kill you? Besides the fact that you killed two humans." Faith cringed. "They decided to visit me in prison and Travers decided to take another man a side and told him to kill me, and that they would get you later."

Buffy frowned. "Why would they come after me! I quit the Council!!!!! I have had nothing to do with them since I squeezed info out of them about Glorificus!" Faith raised an eyebrow. "Glorificus?" Buffy resisted the urge to roll her eyes. "Hell Godess that tried to kill me." Faith froze.

"I dreamt about that... that it would happen. I wanted to contact you to tell you, but I was in solitary confinment for talking back to a guard and beating the crap out of acouple of them." "I thought you hated me?" Faith sighed and shifted uncomfortably. "I did. But your still my Sister Slayer and your part of me... whetther I like it or not. And I dont hate you anymore. I stopped along time ago. Prison changes you. It certainly changed me."

During their talk, they had forgotten about the group that was standing behind them, listening to every word they said. "Do you mind explaining what is going on! And what do you mean the Watchers Council is trying to kill you!' Buffy and Faith both jumped. Buffy glared, but then sighed.

"The Watchers Council thinks that Slayers are weapons. They use them to fight. They send Slayers to their deaths. They wage a war while Slayers fight it. They dont care that Slayers die because they are arrogant, stuck up, tweed wearing, geeks that have no lives and they need to die!" By the time she had finished they were all staring at her in fear. Even Faith.

Buffy had noticed there looks and blushed. "Sorry, I just dont like the Watchers Council very much. Never have." Faith grinned. "Im with you there, B!"

_** Unknown Place...**_

'The Boss' glared at Grey. "You let them escape! They werent supposed to escape! You have screwed up my entire plan! And for that you must be punished!" Grey cowered in fear knowing that he was about to get the life beat out of him. He suddenly was sprawled out on the floors in pain as he was punched and kicked. After what seemed like hours, they finally stopped. He looked at 'The Boss' and saw the evil gleam in his eye. "Lock him in the basement without food or water for a week. That will teach him not to let my prisoners escape." he said with a cruel grin on his face. Greys eyes widened in terror. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

_** In the Graveyard again...**_

Buffy groaned in annoyance. -I hate my life and the Powers!- "Where are you from anyways?" Rebecca was staring at her and Faith in shock, but said "England. We were dead, but someone dug up our bodies and then brought us her and resurrected us." Buffy suddenly whirled around and stared at her incrediously. "Your the bodies we have been tryin to find for the past two days!? Damn it! You were right under our noses!" Faith looked confused.

"What do you mean B? You have been looking for their BODIES for two days?" Buffy looked ready to kill. "The fucking Council called us and told us that twelve bodies had been dug up in England and brought to Sunnydale and they wanted us to research and find out what the hell was going on. And for the past two days thats what we have been doing."

"I guess your all staying with me. Great!" Faith shifted uncomfortabley. "B?" Buffy turned and looked at her fellow Slayer. "I forgive you Faith. I forgave Willow when she almost killed Dawn, so I can forgive you too. You can stay with me too. Everyone does. I already have me, Dawn, Giles, Willow, and Tara living with me... Not to mention Angel and his gang decided to drop by and now they are staying with me too, so the rest of you wont really bother me either. If we have no room, we will find places for you to stay."

"Thank you Elizabeth." said Rebecca. Buffy scowled and Faith let out a unlady like snort. "Its Buffy. No one calls me Elizabeth unless they want to get the crap beat out of them." Rebecca nodded. "Follow me." and she turned and walked out of the graveyard with thirteen people following her.

_** Summers Residence...**_

Angel was in the kitchen and opened the freezer, only to find blood already in it. His eyes narrowed in suspision. Why would Buffy have blood in her freezer? His thoughts were interrupted when Dawn came into the kitchen. Dawn wasnt expecting Angel to be in her kitchen and wasnt paying attention when she walked in, so when she saw him, she naturally screamed. At her scream, everyone came running into the kitchen at the same time. They were shocked to see eachother, and Angel quickly explained that they had run into Buffy at the Expresso Pump and that they were here visiting and she was letting them stay here.

Giles was about to explain what had been going on when Buffy came in followed by thirteen other people, one of them being Faith. The stared at her in shock. Buffy turned around, only to find the Scoobies and the A.I. Team in her kitchen staring at her.

"Buffy, do you mind explaining who these people are and why Faith is with you and not in jail?" asked Giles calmly. Buffy sighed. Faith is with me because some liason to to the Powers said she was needed in Sunnyhell, and arranged it so she could get out early, the Watchers Council is trying to kill her... again. And because they dont think she is a fit Slayer... And and they are trying to kill me too. As for the people behind me, these are the bodies we were looking for... Apparently, they were dug up, brought to Sunnydale, and resurrected. They were held captive and just escaped. And I forgave Faith, so you can too." Everyone stared at her in shock. "I guess I should introuduce you. This is Nicholas Winters and his wife Anne, their daughter Elizabeth, her husband Derek, and their son Zachary. Their daughter Christine , her husband Matthew, and their son Shawn. Their son James, his wife Lily, and their daughter Kymberlie." She paused. "And this is their daughter-in-law Rebbeca Winters... the **THIRD** Vampire Slayer."

Jessie: There is chapter four. Sorry if its rushed, but I have to get off soon. I do that alot, but Ive just wrote what came to mind. **_Please Review!_**


	5. Chapter 5: Housing&Sleeping Arrangments

_**Jessie:**_ This is the next chapter of Lost Love. Sorry its taking so long, but Ive been stuck on alot of my stories. Lately I havent been writing any of my stories at all. Ive been swimming, walking and riding my bike everywhere. I had wicked sunburn on my back and it sucked. Anyways, here is the 5th chapter of Lost Love.

_**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Buffy the Vampire Slayer, nor do I own Spike. I do however own Grey, Nicholas Winters, Elizabeth Hart nee Winters, Derek Hart, Zachary Hart, Christine James nee Winters, Matthew James, Shawn James, James Winters, Lily Winters, Kymberlie Winters, Rebecca Winters, and last but no least I also own William and Dylan.

"Talking"

-Buffys thoughts-

_**Chapter 5: Housing/Sleeping Arrangments and Explanations**_

_**The Summers House...**_

"What do you mean the THIRD Vampire Slayer? how the hell can there be another slayer? Unless you died again?" asked Xander as everyone turned to look at her expectantly. Buffy rolled her eyes. "I havent died since the whole Glory thing. So dont give me those looks!" She sighed."Rebecca is a slayer from 131 years. She wasnt called because Faith or I died."

"I see." murmured Giles. Ill start investigating this right away then." A snort. "In otherwords, hes going straight to his books." said Xander. Everyone that knew Giles laughed at the look on his face, which had become very flustered.

Angel was watching Buffy. He noticed that her scent had changed. His eyes narrowed. There was another scent mixed with hers... a very familiar scent... Spikes scent.

Angel felt his stomach clench in jealousy. How dare his grandchilde touch what belonged to him! Buffy was his soulmate! And Spike knew not to touch what belonged to him! His grandchilde would pay.

Buffy sighed. She was going to have to have some people share the rooms. Thank god Tara and Willow had dorm room! Otherwise they would be extremely cramped! And that would REALLY suck!

"I guess well have to make room arrangments then." muttered Buffy. "Lets see... Gilies, how many people do you think can stay with you?" Giles frowned. He had gotten the same apartment from before he went back to England because it was large and roomy. "I think I can take about seven with me." "Alright. Those seven will be the following:

Nicholas

Anne

Wesley

Fred

Angel

Cordelia

Gunn

"Why them?" asked Giles. "Because Nicholas looks like the bookish type, no offense, and he can help you research, Anne because I dont want to seperate Husband and Wife, Wes because he was a watcher and he knows how those bastards think, Fred cause she also looks like a smart bookish type, Angel because hes old and knows alot of stuff, Cordy just because I would probably strangle her if she stayed here, and Gunn because hes strong and just because you might need the extra muscles around. Mostly for moving all those books around!" Giles rolled his eyes.

"Alright Xander, how many do you think you can take?" Xander frowned. He had four rooms total not including his room. and the hide-a-way bed. "Nine. I have four rooms and a hide-a-way." "Okay. Then the following will be going to Xanders:

Derek

Elizabeth

Zachary

Matthew

Christine

Shawn

James

Lily

"Why is Kymberlie not coming with us?!?!" Buffy glanced at them. "Im going to have her room with my sister. Considering she is the only girl in your group its good for her to be around another girl. It would be innapropriate for her to be around boys and sleeping in the same bed as them. "So that means that I have I have the Following people left with me:

Kymberlie

Rebecca

Faith

Gwen

Lorne

"Kymberlie can room with Dawn, Gwen and Rebecca can have their own rooms and Ill room with Faith, and Lorne can have the couch." that o.k. with everybody?" Everyone nodded. "Alright! This is good. Okay. I say we go get a goodnights rest because some of us have to go to work or school." Angel frowned. Buffy was getting ready to go upstairs when Angel asked "Are you going to patrol?" "Already did enough slaying tonight. Rebecca and I killed about 20 vampires tonight."

"Oh. We need to stop by and get some fresh pigs blood from the butchers." Angel told Giles. Giles nodded. "Alright."

The Group that was with Giles grabbed their things(if they had any) and left. Xander gave Bufy and Dawn both hugs and told them he would see them tomorrow before he went to work. He tried to say the same thing to Faith, but failed miserabley because he was blushing and stuttering too badly. Faith rolled her eyes and nodded to him.

Tara smiled at her. "I ho-hope t-t-that y-y-you feel b-b-better s-soon." "Thanks Tara. Tell Willow I said hi, okay?" "O-okay." She watched as Tara walked out the door and then turned to her new room mates. "Well, I guess I better get you situated."

_**20 minutes later...**_

Buffy had gotten Gwen, Rebecca, Lorne, and Faith situated, now all she had to do was deal with Kymberlie. She walked and noticed Kymberlie huddled in a corner of the room crying. She sighed. It was obviously the kids first time away from her parents. She approached catiously, but stopped when she noticed that Kymberlie started crying harder when she saw Buffy. She look at Dawn who shrugged her shoulders. "I asked her her if she liked stuffed animals and she stared crying." She groaned. She again approached they girl and managed to make it to her.

"She didnt mean dead animals that are stuffed, she means toys. They are toy bears, rabbits, or pigs that have have cotton in them. They are not real animals." Kymberlie sniffed. "Are you sure she they are not real dead animals stuffed with cotton?" Buffy grinned. "Cross my heart, hope to die, stick a needle in my eye!" Kymberlie look at her as if she was insane. "It means I promise." She said as she handed Kymberlie Mr. Gordo. "This is Mr. Gordo my stuffed pig. My mom gave him to me when I was really little. You can sleep with him while you stay here. Okay?" She grinned. "Okay!" She tucked Kymberlie in bed and made sure Dawn was comfortable on the floor. She turned off the light and closed the door till it was open with a crak so the hall light shined in for Kymberlie. Then she made her way to her room.

_**Buffys room...**_

When she walked in Faith was sitting on the bed. She looked up when Buffy came in. "Can I talk to you?" "Sure." Faith shifted nervously. "I wanted to thank you. If it wasnt for you I would have been consumed by the darkness. I would have become a monster... or a worst monster then I already am. I would have died. And now your forgiving me when I almost killed you, Angel, your friends and your mother. No one has ever done that for me before. Thank you for everything. Im glad your my sister slayer." Faith broke down sobbing and Buffy comforted her. When she was done, there was silence.

Buffy sighed. "I forgive you. And first off, if I can forgive Willow for almost killing Dawn I can forgive you, and if I can forgive Giles for making me weak for my Cruciamentum and almost getting my mother killed I can forgive you. And your not a monster, you were scared. Your my friend and my Sister-Slayer and I will not let the council get you!" Faith had stopped crying, but now had tears running down her cheeks. "Im sorry for stabbing you, but I wanted to cure Angel so badly." Faith nodded her head in understanding. "I underdstand. I forgive you B. Buffy smiled at her. "Get some sleep, youll need it." "Thank you, B." "Your welcome. Goodnight."

_**Jessie: **_Hello! I couldnt think of what to do. I decided that I wanted to add Faith in to the mix. I think I might pair her with Xander. I wanted Buffy and Faith to have a little heart to heart because I wanted Faith to be able to open up to Buffy. Buffy is one of the few people Faith was able to be close to, so I wanted to have them to have a sisters bond. As for the Kymberlie thing, Buffy is just getting in touch with her mothering instincts. Thank you for reading my story and please Review


	6. Chapter 6: Painful Reminders

_**Jessie:**_ I'm on the sixth chapter of Lost Love! Sorry it took so long, but my brother was hogging the computer because of school, I also had

writers block, and then my brother took over the computer with his whore- I mean girlfriend. Anyways, and then he moved out, we got rid of

these people that were causing drama, and then I get a new neighbor and we get more drama! If you have a boring life, be happy!

Drama **SUCKS**!! Anyways, here is the disclaimer.

_**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own Buffy the Vampire Slayer or Angel, but I do own Grey, Nicholas Winters, Elizabeth Hart nee Winters, Derek Hart,

Zachary Hart, Christine James nee Winters, Matthew James, Shawn James, James Winters, Lily Winters, Kymberlie Winters, Rebecca Winters,

and last but no least I also own William and Dylan.

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

_**Chapter 6: Painful Reminders**_

Buffy sighed as she sat at the counter drinking her coffee. She hadn't been able to sleep. She was worried about the baby, about the council,

about her friends reactions to her pregnancy. She felt overwhelmed. She felt the need to sing. She had never told anyone, but she loved to

sing. She had been singing since she was three, but she had never told anyone, not her friends at Heremy, not Willow, not Xander, no one. She

started to sing one of her favorite songs. It kinda fit her and Spike.

He was a boy  
She was a girl  
Can I make it anymore obvious?  
He was a punk.  
And she did ballet.  
What morea can I say?  
He wanted her.  
She'd never tell.  
Secretely she wanted him as well.  
And all of her friends  
Stuck up their nose.  
And they had a problem with his baggy clothes.

She thought of her friends and how they didn't like Spike. Willow would support her, and Dawn would be estatic. She already knew that Tara

would support her 100. But Xander would try to stake him, and Giles would be dissapointed in her for falling for another vampire. She secretly

did want Spike. He had been there for her when no one else was, and then she pushed him away.

He was a sk8er boi she said see ya later boi.  
He wasn't good enough for her.  
She had a pretty face but her head was up in space.  
She needed to come back down to earth.  
Five years from now she sits at home feeding the baby she's all alone.  
She turns on TV and guess who she sees.  
Sk8er boi rocking up MTV.  
She calls up her friends.  
They already know  
And they've all got tickets to see his show.  
She tags along, stands in the crowd . Looks up at the man that she turned down.  
He was a sk8er boi she said see ya later boi. He wasn't good enough for her.  
Now he's a superstar slammin on his guitar to show pretty face what he's worth.  
Sorry girl but you missed out. Well tough luck that boi's mine now. We are more than just good friends. This is how the story ends. Too  
bad that you couldn't see.. see the man that boi could be. There is more than meets the eye, I see the soul that is inside.  
He's just a boi, and I'm just a girl.  
Can I make it anymore obvious?  
We are in love.  
Haven't you heard how we rock eachother's world?  
I met the sk8er boi I said see ya later boi.  
I'll be backstage after the show.  
I'll be at the studio singing the song he wrote about a girl he use to know.  
I met the sk8er boi I said see ya later boi.  
I'll be backstage after the show.  
I'll be at the studio singing the song he wrote about a girl he use to know.

Lorne had come into the kitchen, not being able to sleep, and had heard her singing. He had accidently read her aura at the same time. He saw

the pain, the lonlieness, her heartache. her self-hatred, and that she was worried. "Are you ok sugar?' Buffy jumped. She had been so caught

up in her emotions, that she hadn't felt or heard him coming.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Lorne gave her a look. "I'm an empath, I accidently read you as you were singing, and I know your not alright. Are you worried

about the baby?" Buffy jerked in surprise, and hissed. "How do you know about my baby!?" Lorne chuckled. "Like I said, I'm an empath. I

read your aura, and it wasn't hard to figure it out from your aura." Buffy stared at him warily. "Please don't tell anyone... I..." Her eyes welled up

with tears and she started sobbing. Lorne akwardly hugged her and patted her on the back. "It's ok, sugar-muffin, everything will be ok."

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

**Restfield Cemetary 2 hours later...**

Buffy twirled her stake as she patrolled, thinking about her break down in front of Lorne. She felt stupid about breaking down in front of him, but he had

comforted her, and sworn that he wouldn't tell, and if he did she was allowed to kill him. She sat on the gravestone, boredly waiting for a vampire to pass

by or rise from its grave. Bored, she pulled out her guitar and started to play another song she thought fit her and Spike, unaware that Rebecca and the

others had decided to patrol, and had stopped when they had seen her and heard her start to sing, and in the shadows, a certain vampire that had just

gotten back in town had also heard her and stopped to hear her sing.

Well I wanted you

I wanted no one else

I thought it through

I got you to myself

You got off

Every time you got on to me

I got caught up

In favorable slavery

Was it wrong? Was it wrong?

She thought about her relationship with Spike, how screwed up it was, how wrong it was.

I guess it wasn't really right

I guess it wasn't meant to be

It didn't matter what they said

'Cause we were good in bed

I guess I stuck around so I could watch us fight

for all the wrong reasons

No, it didn't matter what I tried

It's just a little hard to leave

When you're going down on me

I guess I stuck around so I could watch us fight

for all the wrong reasons

She remembered the stupid things they had fought about, how hard she had tryed to stop seeing him. How he made her feel so much pleasure, how

he just made her feel... alive... human.

Well you know my friends

Well they know your enemies

I'd pretend

Not to hear what they said to me

'Cause I got off

Every time you got on to me

Was it wrong

To go along with insanity?

Was it wrong? Was it wrong?

She thought about how well he knew her friends, how they knew all his enemies. How'd they tell her to not have him come around her or Dawn, and

she would pretend not to hear them. How everything that had happened was absolute insanity, but how good insanity felt.

I guess it wasn't really right

I guess it wasn't meant to be

It didn't matter what they said

'Cause we were good in bed

I guess I stuck around so I could watch us fight

for all the wrong reasons

No, it didn't matter what I tried

It's just a little hard to leave

When you're going down on me

I guess I stuck around so I could watch us fight

for all the wrong reasons

I guess it wasn't what I wanted,

It wasn't really what I thought,

I thought it was the day I got,

I want it all to go away,

I guess it wasn't what I wanted,

It wasn't really what I thought,

I thought it was the day I got,

I want it all to go away,

I guess it wasn't what I wanted,

It wasn't really what I thought,

I thought it was the day I got,

I want it all to go away,

I guess it wasn't what I wanted,

It wasn't really what I thought,

I thought it was the day I got,

I want it all to go away

She thought about how she had wanted him, but at the same time she didn't want him, how after what happened with Riley(A/N: I HATE Riley!),

and how after that everything had gone down hill when they had all seen Spike and Anya's little show at the Magic Box, how Xander had found

out about her and Spike, and when Spike had tryed to rape her, she wanted it to all just all go away.

I guess it wasn't really right

I guess it wasn't meant to be

It didn't matter what they said

'Cause we were good in bed

I guess I stuck around so I could watch us fight

for all the wrong reasons

No, it didn't matter what I tried

It's just a little hard to leave

When you're going down on me

I guess I stuck around so I could watch us fight

for all the wrong reasons

Spike watched her in shock as she hugged herself and started to cry. He thought it was about the attempted rape and how much he had hurt her,

but then she cryed, "I'm so sorry William! Please come back! I'm sorry!" She started to sob harder, and as her body was wracked with sobs,

he went over and kneeled in front of her. "I'm here Buffy, and I'm so sorry for the pain I've caused you." Her head snapped up and she stared

into familiar, piercing deep blue eyes that she loved so much. "Spike..." Before she could really react, Rebecca and the others had come over.

"Buffy-" Rebecca let out a gasp when she saw the man, er... vampire kneeling in front of Buffy. She recognized hin, barely, but she recognized him

none the less. "William! My love, your really here! Your alive!" Spike had stood up and just after he did Rebecca launched herself into his arms.

She suddenly jerked back in shock. "Your cold, and your hearts not beating! Your a vampire!" Anne and Nicholas stared at there son in horror,

and his siblings were also staring at him in horror. Spike just stared at them, but anger welled up inside of him. "That impossible! My family over

died 122 years ago! Who the bloody hell are you?!" he snarled as he went into his game face, causing them to gasp and back away in fear.

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

_**Jessie: **_Sorry it took so long to update, but I had writers block for this story, and then I started writing it, got a little ways into it, and then I got

writers block! I JUST now finished it, but started writing it like two weeks or so ago. Hope you like this chapter!! PLEASE REVIEW!!


	7. Chapter 7: Discoveries

Jessie: Hi People! Sorry about not writing a new chapter recently. I have been having some problems. Anyways, that will take WAY to long to get into.

I had writers block on this story and the other chapter I winged it. No I'm inspired! Here is the next chapter of Lost Love!

Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy the Vampire Slayer or Angel, because if I did, Angel would be dead or not exist! Preferably dead! I own all the charactrs

mentioned in the last disclaimer!

Chapter 7: Discoveries

Tara, who had come with them since they didn't know their way around Sunnydale, nervously stuttered; "M-m-may-be w-we s-should a-all calm

d-down." Rebecca sneered at her. "Calm down! My husband is a bloody vampire! One of the very creatures that I kill!" Meanwhile Nicholas

and Anne stared at their son in horror. "My baby is a vampire." whispered Anne in shock. She burst out sobbing and Nicholas held her as she cryed.

Buffy froze. Rebecca was Spike's, no William's wife? He had been married? He had never told her that! Spike, at the same time was not sure how

to react. His wife and his family had died 120-131 years ago! What the hell was going on!?

Both Spike and Buffy were startled when Rebecca lunged at Spike, stake in hand. She snapped out of her stupor and quickly jumped in front of Spike.

She grabbed Rebecca's wrist and twisted it behind her back, pulling her arm up until it was at her shoulderblades and she was on the ground in wincing

in pain.

Buffy snarled as her eyes flashed in an almost feral way. "Do NOT touch him unless you have a death wish!" Rebecca and the others, Spike especially

were startled by her odd behavior. Tara just looked concerned. "B-Buffy, m-maybe y-you s-should c-calm d-down." stuttered Tara. "Buffy, sweetie,

I need you to sing for me. Buffy took several deep breaths, closed her eyes, and then started to sing.

I can't escape this hell

So many times i've tried

But i'm still caged inside

Somebody get me through this nightmare

I can't control myself

So what if you can see the dark inside of me

No one will ever change this animal I have become

Help me believe it's not the real me

Somebody help me tame this animal

I can't escape myself

So many times i've lied

But there's still rage inside

Somebody get me through this nightmare

I can't control myself

Some what if you can see the dark inside of me

No one will ever change this animal I have become

Help me believe it's not the real me

Somebody help me tame this animal

Help me believe it's not the real me

Somebody help me tame this animal

Somebody help me through this nightmare

I can't control myself

Somebody wake me from this nightmare

I can't escape this hell

(This animal, this animal, this animal, this animal, this animal, this animal, this animal)

Some what if you can see the dark inside of me

No one will ever change this animal I have become

Help me believe it's not the real me

Somebody help me tame this animal

this animal I have become

Spike stared at Buffy as Tara cradled her. She calmed down and then smiled at Tara. "Thanks Tara, I needed that!" Then she turned and glared

at Rebecca, who was holding her arm that Buffy had broken. "Do that again and I'll make you wish you hadn't." she growled. Spike took that

moment to intervene. "Anyone want to tell me what the bloody hell is going on!?" he demanded. Buffy sighed. "The Council of Wankers told us

that twelve bodies were unburied in Egland and brought to Sunnyhell and brought back to life using black magic. This is them. End of Story."

He stared at them. "R-Rebecca? Is it really you?" he asked softly. "Yes, William, it is really me." she replied. Before she could say anything

more, he swept her into a passionate kiss. Buffy watched as a look of pain swept onto her face. Spike and Rebecca finally broke their kiss.

Spike's eyes held joy in them as he starred at her lovingly. He rested his forehead against hers, and murmured, "I love you Becca, and I'll never

leave you again. I've never stopped loving you after you died, and I'll never stop loving you now and for the rest of eternity."

Buffy held back her sobs as slipped into the shadows, not realizing that Tara was following her. "B-Buffy, are you alright? I-I know t-that y-you

c-care for h-him v-very- m-much. It was then that she broke down sobbing. "That's not it T-Tara! I-I L-love h-him!" she managed to ge out between

sobs. Tara'a eyes widened in shock. She knew that Buffy had feelings for the blond haired vampire, but she had never thought Buffy loved him.

It was then that she remembered Spike's words to Rebecca. "I am so sorry s-sweetie!" She kneeled in front of of the slayer and held her in her

arms and rocked her until she had stopped sobbing. "C-Come o-on s-sweetie, l-let's g-get y-you h-home." They walked back to Revello Drive

and got back inside, only to run into Faith.

Faith saw that Buffy's eyes were puffy and that she had streaks from where she had been crying earlier. "Buffy! What happened? Why are you

crying? Did someone do this to you on purpose? Do you want me to kick someone's ass?" she yelled, anger coursing through her at the thought

of her fellow sister-slayer being hurt.

Buffy was touched that Faith was reacting like this on her behalf. "It's a long story Faith." Faith put a hand on her shoulder, looked her in the eyes,

and said, "I have plenty of time to listen." Buffy nodded. "Let's go to my room."

Buffy's room, ten minutes later

They were finally in her room. They had made a detour to the kitchen and grabbed some ice cream, spoons, and other essentials. In otherwords, they

had grabbed some pickles, wasabi, horse radish, ketchup, crackers, chocolate and strawberry syrup, and bananna's.(A/N: I am SO gagging think about all

that together! I think I am going to throw up!) Faith watched as she put it all in the bowl with her ice cream. "Uh, B? That's _**REALLY **_ disgusting!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

said Faith, who was trying not to throw up. Tara nodded. "I agree to that statment!" Faith the jumped onto her bed. "Okay, enough distractions! SPILL!!!!"

Jessie: I know this is a short chater, but It's 11:15 and my mom is bitching at me to go to bed cause I have school on the morning. Buffy will spill her guts

when I get the next chapter up and Faith finds out about Buffy being pregnant. Ciao


End file.
